


Марево

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Цири стоит на своём.
Relationships: Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Марево

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9981511)  
> Фиктобер #19: “I can’t do this anymore" + #22: “and neither should you".  
> Рекомендуется включить под чтение Balmorhea — Remembrance.

— Тебе не нужно идти со мной, — вздыхает Цири, подбрасывая в огонь сухие ветки. — Ты не должен сражаться с Диким Гоном.

— И ты тоже не должна, — незамедлительно отвечает Кагыр, наблюдая за тем, как отсветы костра бегают по её лицу. — Но они тебя в покое не оставят, поэтому и я не отступлюсь.

— Тебя просто убьют, — угрюмо замечает она, пряча глаза под ресницами. — Я не могу этого допустить.

— Будто я могу допустить, чтобы убили тебя, — ровно возражает Кагыр и придвигается ближе к ней. Цири привычно сжимается и только потом медленно выдыхает, позволяя ему приобнять её. Позволяя себе быть девочкой, которой нужна такая поддержка.

— Дурачок, — беззлобно бросает она в ответ и последнюю, изогнутую ветку держит в руке над огнём, пока пламя лижет мелкие сучья, скручивая их и плавя в пепел. Из кострища взмывают вверх искры-огоньки, сверкая далёким холодным звёздам, замершим высоко над соснами. Цири провожает их взглядом, пока они не затухают во мраке.

К востоку от них — бесконечная полоса топей, с которых даже сейчас, чудится, ощутимо тхнёт гнилостной сыростью. Юг занят нильфгаардскими войсками, на севере гарнизоном стоит Редания. С запада они и пришли, спотыкаясь о трупы недавних боёв. Их маленький пятачок в пределах света костра — единственное, должно быть, в меру безопасное и живое место на много-много миль вокруг.

Кагыр мягко растирает её плечо. Цири прислоняется к нему как-то совсем беспомощно, трётся щекой о его доспех.

— Я так больше не могу, — тихо признаётся она, будто в чём-то постыдном, и явно опускает голову не случайно, когда он пытается взглянуть на её лицо.

— Как? — спрашивает он мягко, так мягко, насколько это только ему удаётся, — голос, верно, звучит не намного громче потрескивания горящих веток, но Цири совсем рядом и, конечно же, его слышит.

Она вжимается в его бок, как котёнок-бродяжка в поисках тепла.

— Я не могу потерять ещё кого-то, — совсем шёпотом шелестит ответ. — Это просто… слишком. Я не выдержу, — она хмыкает с горьким смешком.

Она плачет, вдруг понимает Кагыр. Бесшумно, придушивая в себе всхлипы, пряча от него лицо, чтобы он ничего не заметил. Но он замечает — как напрягаются её плечи, как скованно она дышит, стараясь удержать дыхание ровным.

Он позволяет ей себя обмануть. Пускай считает, что он и правда ничего не понял. Так будет проще.

— Меня ты не потеряешь, — заверяет Кагыр, прижимая губы к её макушке, к спутанным пепельным волосам, стянутым в пучок.

— Не ходи за мной, — строго бормочет Цири. Её голос звучит глухо, но при этом ровно. Может, он и сам обманулся? — Тогда и не потеряю.

— Пойду, — обещает он. — Пойду и не потеряюсь.

Цири тихонько фыркает, украдкой утерев лицо ладошкой, и он снова поднимает глаза на костёр. Огонь с готовностью глодает сухое дерево, и почти можно забыть о том, что вокруг них в мире происходит что-то ещё. Холодные звёзды мигают с тёмного неба, например. И будто вовсе нет никакой войны.

Цири выпутывается из его объятий, выпрямляет спину — их лица на одном уровне. Её пальцы легонько касаются щетины на его щеке, и она заглядывает в его глаза так, будто хочет что-то сказать.

Кагыр не торопит. В её глаза он может смотреть беспрестанно. Над зеленью радужки сейчас играют пламенные блики, и дыхания становится мало в груди, потому что она необыкновенно красива.

Её пальцы скользят к его подбородку, и она прячет взгляд — отчётливо смотрит на его губы. Кагыр не торопит; он обещал ей, что не станет её ни к чему подталкивать, — и вот и теперь он просто ждёт её следующего шага. Какой бы она ни готова сделать — пусть если и никакого.

Он готов ждать хоть целую вечность, если она просто будет смотреть на него вот так.

Цири целует его — медленно и будто бы пробуя; её губы каждый раз поступают иначе, и нынешнее их касание вызывает хрупкий трепет. Кагыр откликается, когда она становится чуть решительнее; когда она обвивает его шею руками, он считает дозволенным обхватить её талию. Её ладошки начинают скользить по его груди, и она придвигается ближе, совсем вплотную, и такого ещё не было — Кагыр целует её, но осторожничает; старается не спугнуть.

Цири отрывается от его губ, но только затем, чтобы переместиться — перекинув ногу через его колени, она садится на его бёдра, и Кагыр невольно краснеет, когда она целует его снова. Она пахнёт осенью, ветром и слезами, и на губах тает вкус соли. Его обдаёт жаром от костра, но ещё жарче ему, конечно же, от Цири.

Он гладит её лопатки, мягко, успокаивающе, потому что чувствует, как дрожат её пальцы, взявшиеся за ремешки его кожаного доспеха.

Она дрожит вся, когда через пару секунд замирает; в вышине скрипят сосны, где-то за чертой темноты шуршит камыш и квакают далёкие лягушки. Её дыхание шелестит, как листва, и щекочет ему губы, когда она, отстранившись, только прижимается лбом к его лбу. Кагыр не перестаёт гладить её по спине.

— Извини, — бормочет она. — Я не могу.

Его сердце бьётся по всему телу, нагоняя жар и сбивая дыхание, но голос, слава богам, звучит твёрдо:

— Всё в порядке. Нам некуда спешить, если ты не готова.

Цири сдержанно кивает и, затихнув, целует его в лоб. Должно быть, это с невидимых топей к ним сейчас подступает холод.

— Спасибо. Тогда… пойдём спать?

— Ложись, — слабо улыбается Кагыр, выпустив её из рук. — Я посторожу.

Она устраивается на холщовой тряпке, служащей спальником, и заматывается такой же в качестве одеяла. Она ложится спиной к нему, и он только и видит что пучок её пепельных волос.

Сна нет ни в одном глазу. Ему не спится даже тогда, когда она сменяет его спустя пару часов. Но в какой-то момент тьма просто проглатывает его целиком в пасть забытья.

Без каких-либо сновидений. Только под веками всё пляшут тени костра.

*

Кагыр просыпается резко, будто его облили ушатом ледяной воды, просыпается и садится. Вспоминает молниеносно, где он находится и почему.

К востоку от них — бесконечная полоса топей, с которых даже сейчас, чудится, ощутимо тхнёт гнилостной сыростью. Юг занят нильфгаардскими войсками, на севере гарнизоном стоит Редания. С запада они и пришли, спотыкаясь о трупы недавних боёв.

Утро серое, как пепелище их ночного костра, в котором едва тлеют угли, и Кагыр болезненно осознаёт сразу: этим утром уже нет никаких _их_.

На земле рядом с ним только чуть примятая трава, и это единственное, что доказывает, что он был здесь не один. Кагыр протирает лицо ладонью. Он достаточно хорошо знает Цири, знает, что она стремится уходить быстро, не оставляя следов. Она всегда исчезает как марево.

Теперь она ускользает и от него лишь беглым, призрачным воспоминанием.

Он вдруг понимает, за что Цири на самом деле извинялась накануне.

И что все его обещания, увы, такие же бестелесные, как она.


End file.
